Story of Evil
by RoadRollerLover
Summary: Rin found a book named story of evil and showed it to Len .The characters are actually Sasori and Deidara instead of them
1. Chapter 1: Aku No Musume

**My first fan fiction ever. Not interested in the story then here's a tip don't read. Please don't flame me this is my first time trying to write a fan fiction. And sorry if I did some spelling errors**

**Kagmine Twins:Cool, a fan fiction involving us**

**RoadRollerLover:This fan fiction doesn't involve you guys are just only in the first scene,last scene,and here to do the disclaimer. Now please say the disclaimer**

**Kagmine twins: RoadRollerLover does not own the characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Crypton Future Media, original story belongs to mothy/akuno-P **

**RoadRollerLover: Great now Rin, Len roll the chapter!**

**Kagamine Twins:Hai!**

Hey Len and I found the storybook that we used to read when we're kids .Rin said while looking to Len. Which one, the one that usually made us cry every time we finish reading it ?He asked. Yup an easy answer came from the girl. Why? He asked to her again. I don't know . Well lets just read it .Whatever came his simple response to her. Okay! Once upon a time…..

**Chapter 1:Aku no Musume**

**Now, kneel before me**, a golden haired ruler named Deidara Lucifen d'Austriche said to one of her servant while pointing her fan towards him.

**Once upon a time,**

**There was a 14-year old queen**

**Who reigned at the top **

**Of a savage and ruthless kingdom**

Deidara stood from her throne and went to the palace's heavenly yard(that's the name of the garden in the original novel) to have her afternoon tea, since its already 3 o'clock. While passing the hallway she pass through many furnitures she has picked for her own liking.

**With glorious and luxurious furniture**

When Deidara finally reached the Heavenly Yard/Garden , she was greeted by one of her most faithful servants who was holding a tray with his hand which was carrying her favorite snack, which is a brioche and cup of tea. He lowered the tray and set it on the table . She ate the piece of brioche and drank her tea

**A servant who's face strongly resembled hers **

After she was done with her snack and tea Deidara wiped her mouth with a napkin and stood from her chair. After that she went to the royal stables which is located in the palace. She groom the white colored horse

**And an adored horse whose name was Josephine,**

Deidara went to the palace's save room and opened a very large chest filled with many jewelries with precious gems like diamonds, gold , rubies, amethyst , topaz, sapphire, onyx etc , she hold some of the jewelries and threw them all in air while dancing around the raining jewelries.

**All the riches is what she had claimed**

One day a girl with raven colored hair and white eyes came to the palace to ask Deidara to lower taxes since because of high taxes her family cannot afford to buy food

**Deidara's P.O.V**

So your telling me that you want me to lower the taxes? I ask the stuttering girl.Y-yes y-your r-royal h-highness, the raven haired girl answered. My answer was this,

**If you lack money that is no fearful thing,**

**Just take from the people you dangle on a string**

I saw the girl's eyes start to water up

**For those people who wants to me bring me down**

**You'll just tidy up my gown**

**Now,kneel before me**

And before she left I saw the girl sobbing when she was escorted out by the guards. My servant ,Sasori held my hand and we started dancing together while the other servants sang,

**Evil flowers steadily bloom **

**With an array colors of doom**

**The weeds around her will die**

**And be served to her just the same way**

**The tyrant princess loved  
The opposite side of the sea's person of orange**

While strolling through the neighbouring country , I saw the person I was in love with , Pein Marlon.

**Though he had been taken to the neighbouring country's  
Woman of blue at first sight**

However , I saw him giving a gift a girl with beautiful blue hair and amber colored eyes that shine like pearls. Heartbroken I went back to my palace and led my anger out on everything I saw,screaming and yelling .

**The princess filled with jealousy**

**Summoned the cabinet minister**

**And said in a soft voice**

I called one of minister and said in a soft voice that could not be heard ,

**ANIHILLATE THE GREEN KINGDOM**

**Countless houses were burnt to ashes,**

**And countless lives were lost.**

**The grief and the suffering of the people,**

I could hear the screams of the people, with one question "Why?". If you want to know why I did this ask that girl Konan

**Didn't took pity from the person who had slain**

Then the clock striked 3 and Sasori came bringing a tray with my snack and tea then I said,

**Oh my , its snack time!**

**Evil flowers steadily bloom **

**With an array colors of doom**

**The weeds around her will die**

**And be served to her just the same way**

**The queen of evil must be overthrown,  
so the people finally rose up to her.  
The one leading the mobs  
was a swordswoman wearing a red armor.**

I could see the revolution from one of the windows of the palace and one leading them were a man wearing a mask and a woman in red mercenary armor.

**People's rage, accumulated for so long, **

**had enveloped the entire kingdom. **

**The queen's soldiers, worn from years of war, **

**were no match against the defiant rebels.**

**Finally** ,**the palace had been surrounded, **

**And the queen's vassals had all fled away.**

At the end the palace were surrounded by all the angry villagers. Some of my servants stayed at the palace to help fight the revolutioners , though all of them had all been killed. Even some of my trustworthy servants had escaped the palace or joined the revolution to throw me down the throne. I heard one of the revolutioners yelled "The princess is in here!". The armored lady hed her sword to my neck.

**The lovely and sweet-looking queen. **

**was at last captured.**

**How dare you, you insolence woman!**

**Evil flowers steadily bloom **

**With an array colors of doom**

**Her paradise, built solely for her leisure, **

**ah, was short-lived and fragily crumbled away.**

**Once upon a time, **

**there was a 14-year-old queen **

**who used to reign at the top **

**of a savage and ruthless kingdom**

When I was brought to the courtyard all the revolutioners were all cheering while I was being brought to jail.

**Her execution was scheduled at 3 p.m., **

**the time when the church's bell would toll. **

**What could she, who was once called the queen, **

**be thinking about in her jail cell alone?**

**Finally, the time had come, **

**as the bell's sound signaled her end.**

I looked up to the clocktower that had strike three , I heard a LuLiLaLuLiLa melody and then I uttered my favorite phrase,

**The girl, who didn't even bother to look at the crowd, **

**made such delivery:**

**Oh my, its snack time**

Then I hear the blade fell and all my sight became dark . My last sight was a person who was actually crying because of my execution while most of the revolutioners and peasants were cheering that I will be executed.

**A flower of evil scatters pitiably **

**in the most brilliant colors. **

**Later on, people would talk about her this way: **

**"Ah, she was truly the Daughter of Evil**

(Normal P.O.V)

Ha!, the "Daughter of Evil" is finally dead. The lady in red named Itachi Uchiha said

I don't have any regrets about killing her . The masked man said.

Oh, she was truly the daughter of evil . Itachi said

**Well that's chapter 1 of the Story of Evil story. Review please .Sorry for any spelling errors. Until I get at least 5 reviews I'm not gonna upload the 3****rd**** chapter( I'm gonna upload the 2****nd**** chapter if I have time cause I'm already writing the 2****nd**** chapter)**

**P.S How do you change your country in the account name for unknown reason my country is written USA instead of Indonesia so I wanted to change it.  
**


	2. Chapter 2:Aku No Meshitsukai

**RoadRollerLover: Well chapter 1 is a total fail **

**Kagamine twins, Deidara , Sasori: It is a total fail(un)!**

**RoadRollerLover: Then maybe you guys should write the fic instead of me **

**Deidara: We can't, un because you told the twins that they will only be in disclaimers and the last scene while me and Sasori are already playing the lead role. That's why we cannot help you in making this story, un**

**RoadRollerLover: Well that's just great. Well, will somebody please do the disclaimer.**

**Kagamine twins: RoadRollerLover still doesn't own Naruto ,the story of evil story, any of its characters or VOC LOID/ VOCALOID. Some characters might still have their original VOCALOID name**

**Chapter 2: Aku no ****Meshitsukai**

**You're the queen, and I'm your servant.  
We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate.  
I'm willing to become evil for you,  
if only so that I could protect you.**

"Is the new servant coming today?" A black haired woman , who is the head of the servants asked.

"Yes, he is coming today ma'am." A girl with brown haired tied in two buns.

"Than that's great, I need more help in taking care of this palace" The black haired girl who is known as

Shizune said .

~TIMESKIP~

" So,that 's Sasori that you always talk about huh Kakashi?" Shizune asked.

" Why yes he is " Kakashi said

" But why make him servant here while he could be part of the Lucifenian army with you?" The former member of three heroes(Shizune) asked.**(Fact: In the original novel and manga Miriam Futapie , Leonhart Avadonia and Elluka Clockworker were all members of the three heroes, try guessing who will be playing Elluka in this fic before the scene where she appears start. I'll give you a few seconds cause she'll appear in this chapter(Hint: She is a character from Konoha and has at least three apprentices)).**

"The former queen, queen Karin**(What?, She's the only female character with red hair)**gave me her son to protect him and that when his sister ascends the throne he will be her servant." He answered her.

"Okay…" she answered him back.

**~More Timeskip~**

**Sasori's P.O.V**

"Back at the palace again. Its been a long time since I went to the palace. " I said to myself

**~Flashback~(Kagamine twins: a few trips down memory lane \(^o^)/)**

"My kids are finally born" exclaimed the queen.

"They both will be great , but we only need one ruler" the king said

**Inside expectations we were born**

**We were blessed by the church bells**

**For the convenience of selfish adults**

**Our future was split in two**

**~5 years later~**

"Come on Dei, don't be a slowpoke" Sasori said

"Sorry Sasori but I can't walk as face as you and its already dark and mother told us not to come back late " Deidara answered then she tripped on a stone and scrapped her knee

"Hey Dei, are you okay?" Sasori asked

"Yeah, I just hurt my knee a little" Deidara answered

"Come on there's a shore near this forest and we can wash your knee there" Sasori said

**~At the beach~**

"Hey Deidara look there's a chest in here" Sasori said

"Oooh let me see" Deidara said happily

"There is only a mirror inside it" exclaimed Deidara

" I'm finally out of that thing and I'm hungry again and even if I eat my belly still won't be full" exclaimed the demon

"Here I'll share my snack with you" Sasori said

"Thank you,your royal highness. What about you princess, will you share your snack with me?" the demon said and asked

"I'm not sharing my snack with you" Deidara said back to it

"Well then I won't tell you the secret of the secret is written inside this bottle" the demon said

"Thank you" Sasori said

Then the demon went back to its vessel.

"Whats the secret?" Deidara asked

"Let me open the bottle first. The secret is if you write your wish on a piece of parchment that put it inside a bottle and let it drift off to sea your wishes will come true". Sasori said excitedly

"Cool".Deidara said

**~Flashback End~**

"Hey, you must be the new servant Sasori right?" the girl with a hair in two buns

Sasori nodded with approval.

"Well, nice to meet you my name is , you do know all the palace rules right?" the girl known as Tenten said

"Yes. I heard that the princess became queen yesterday right?"Sasori asked

"Yes , she did.A lot of people actually hate her and has lots of enemies but she is also a nice person sometimes." Said Tenten

**Even if the whole world **

**Should become your enemy**

**I will always protect you,**

**So you just be yourself and smile**

**You're the queen and I am your servant**

**Were pitiable pair of twins separated by our faith**

**I'm willing to becomean evil for you**

**If only so that I can protect you**

"While strolling through the neighboring country I saw a girl with beautiful blue hair because of her gentle voice and tender smile

**When I went out to the neighboring nation,**

**I saw girl of blue in a town**

**Because of her gentle voice and tender smile,**

**I fell in love with her at first sight.**

"I saw Deidara's surprise look when she saw the man she love giving a gift to the blue haired girl"

"Deidara hold my hand and told me that she wanted to go back to the palace. When we finally arrive at the palace she started crying and she told me to call one of the minister that she wants that all the women with blue hair to be killed."

**However, your highness the queen wish**

**The girl needed to be erased from this world**

**So I shall fulfill your wish.**

**But why do tis teats keep falling?**

"Since the girl that Deidara wanted to kill wasn't found she ordered me to kill the girl on my own since I knew the location of where the girl was hiding"

"When I finally found the girl she was actually happy to see me but with tears in my eyes I stabbed her with a before she died said "that everything will be okay" and after she finished her sentence she died with all of my tears leaking out

**You're the queen, and I'm your servant. **

** We're a maniacal pair of twins separated by our fate. **

** "Today's snack will be brioche." **

** You happily smile, with such innocence.**

"I served my sister her snack in which after that she smiled at me her smile is always so innocent."

**Very soon this kingdom will end **

** at the hands of the enraged people. **

** If this is what they call "retribution", **

** then let me take upon myself to defy it.**

"From the palace windows I could see a revolution that was made to overthrow the queen"

"My sister was actually crying because of the revolution "

** "Here, I'll lend you my clothes." **

** "Wear them and immediately start escaping." **

** "It's fine. We're twins after all." **

** "Nobody will be able to tell the difference."**

"Since, I swore to protect her I lend her my clothes and told her to wear them and to escape immediately."

"Deidara stared at me questionably and I told her that we are twins after all no one will be able to tell the difference"I reassured her

"Then Deidara started crying much harder"

"No, please even if you are my twin you don't have to do my own fault, I should have been the one to be execute not you." Deidara said

"Its okay, the younger sibling must always do everything for the older sibling." I said to her

** I'm now the queen, and you're the fugitive. **

** We're a lamentable pair of twins separated by our fate. **

** If they must call you evil, **

** then, alas, I am too, for we share the same blood.**

** Once upon a time, **

** there was a queen, my cute sibling, **

** who used to reign at the top **

** of a savage and ruthless kingdom.**

** Even if the entire world (Finally, the time has come,) **

** should become your enemy, (as the bell's sound signals the end.) **

** I will always protect you, (Not even bothering to look at the crowd) **

** so you just be happy somewhere else. (you utter my favorite phrase.)**

"Now, its finally time for my execution, in the front of the crowd was my sister who was actually crying."

"After that I said my sister's favorite phrase, Oh my, its snack Then the blade fell and all my sight turned into darkness.

** Even if the entire world (Finally, the time has come,) **

** should become your enemy, (as the bell's sound signals the end.) **

** I will always protect you, (Not even bothering to look at the crowd) **

** so you just be happy somewhere else. (you utter my favorite phrase.)**

"Though before I was executed I heard a mysterious melody than after that I mae a wish if we both could be reborn as twins in the next live, please play with me again."

** If we could be reborn in our next life, **

** then please play with me again.**

The second chapter is finally done. Sorry for not updating quicker I got tons of exams and homework to do. So yeah that's the second chapter , its actually longer than the first chapter. Remember 5 review or not I'm not going to upload the 3rd chapter. RoadRollerLover out , peace.


End file.
